


Are You Testing Me?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hockey, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sports, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, fantasy hockey league, hockey pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David joins Patrick's Hockey Pool.34: “Are you testing me?”47: “I can take care of myself just fine.”





	Are You Testing Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellSchitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellSchitt/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> /// 
> 
> This request sounded too angsty and I wasn't in an angsty mood. Also, I was blanking like a mofo so I got my friend & amazing writer to help me and this is the fluffy piece I came up with. I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D

Thank you to my boo [@sleepyfaceandsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark) for giving me the idea for this drabble since I was completely blanking, you're the best <3

* * *

Friday after work, David heads to the motel to grab his overnight bag before heading to Patrick’s. They’ve been dating for a few weeks now. David accidentally let it slip calling Patrick his boyfriend a couple of nights ago and Patrick teased him relentlessly but it was all worth it because he didn’t realize how nice it was to be able to call Patrick his boyfriend. 

David gets to Ray’s where Patrick is staying and should be waiting for him alone. He said Ray would be out that night for a poker game and he should come spend the night. 

“Hi,” Patrick says when he opens the door for him.

“Hi,” David says with a smile stepping inside the house, kissing Patrick on the cheek.

Patrick closes the door behind him and says, “Ray left a few minutes ago, it took a while to get him to leave.”

“Hmm,” David says walking further into the house, putting his bag down on one of the dining chairs. “What’s all of this?” He asks looking at all the scattered papers on the table.

“Oh, this is for the Hockey pool I’m getting started,” Patrick tells him.

“And what is a hockey pool?” David asks picking up one of the papers and looking at it.

Patrick explains the basics of setting up a hockey pool, explaining how it’s like a fantasy football league but with hockey and how you need to choose players and keep score and by the end of it all, the highest ranking player will win the loot where everyone is putting in twenty dollars. “A bunch of the guys on the baseball team and some other residents in town love hockey so I decided to this,” Patrick says. David is nodding along listening to everything he just said. Patrick asks with a smirk, “Do you want to join?”

David laughs, his hand on his hip - well more so his wrist on his hip. “Are you testing me? Is this like a relationship test?” David asks eyebrows scrunched.

Patrick laughs now. “I was just kidding,” He says after he composes himself. “I know you’re not interested in sports.”

David squints his eyes at him and purses his lips at him. “No, okay, I want to join,” He says. 

Patrick presses his lips together to stop himself from laughing and asks, “Do you even know what you want to join?” 

“Y-yes, you just explained it, of course, I know what I’m joining,” David says with confidence but Patrick can see right through it.

“Okay, you can join,” Patrick tells him. “I’ll go over it again.” 

“Thank you,” David says and sits at the table. Patrick laughs and sits next to him to start explaining the rules of the hockey pool. This is definitely not the night either of them envisioned happening.

*

It’s a couple weeks into the hockey pool and Patrick’s having so much fun. He loves doing these types of things with people who also love the sport so much. It’s even better because his boyfriend is apart of it. _ His boyfriend! _ Patrick never thought he would have a boyfriend let alone the most amazing and sexy boyfriend but would also join his hockey league because he is such an amazing boyfriend. Patrick knows David joined because he was teasing him about not liking sports and doesn’t know anything about it but he’s so happy that he joined that he doesn’t care why he did in the first place. 

It was time for one of the trades and everyone was meeting at Ray’s (Ray is also apart of the pool even though he knows about as much about hockey as David does), it was also a game night so they were going to stick around and watch the game all together. 

Patrick is sitting next to David and tells him, “Do you need help with this?”

“I can take care of myself just fine,” David says with a smile. “I’m getting the hang of this, don’t worry about me. Worry about losing to your not sportso boyfriend.”

Patrick laughs. He leans forward and kisses David on the lips. “Don’t say sportso,” He tells him.

David twists his mouth to the side before leaning back in to kiss Patrick one more time. “So are we doing this thing or what?” He asks with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
